This invention relates to an optical disk reproducing device.
Compact disks are widely used as a medium to accommodate audio data. In a compact disk, grooves called pits are formed, and a pattern of pits and lands represents information.
A reproducing device sequentially reads data for each frame. A frame number is assigned to each frame in order. The reproducing device acquires the frame number included in a sub-code, and it is judged whether or not the frame number has continuously increased in ascending order. When the frame number has continuously increased, the data in the frame is read and the read data is stored in a buffer. When the frame number is discontinuous, the reproducing device returns to the last correctly read frame number and retries the reading. The reproducing device reproduces the data stored in the buffer.
Vibration that occurs during compact disk reproduction causes audio skipping. In addition, scratching on a surface of the compact disk also causes audio skipping